Ore-man: Level X
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: First story of the fandom! With a lucky 777 words! Mao gets bored, and Kyoro gets angry.


Mao stretched and yawned. It was so hot outside. There was absolutely nothing to do. She sprawled out on the floor. Shion was on the computer-again. Kirara was eating meat. Again. Megumi was making tea. Per usual.

Everything was as it always was. Even President Kyoro was reading a book. Tama had decided she wasn't going to stay with the GJ club anymore. Ever since they had started meeting up in a meeting room at the library, everything became a daily routine and nothing unusual happened.

Which, of course, inevitably led to the complete and utter boredom of our dear friend, Mao.

She crept up beside Kyoro. "Hey, Kyoro," she hissed. "Is it true that men are never suspicious of their popularity?"

Kyoro rolled his eyes. "This again? Really, Ma-chan, I'm trying to read."

Mao growled. "What did you expect; I'm bored!"

Kyoro frowned. "Why don't you go chat with Megumi-chan? I'm sure she'd enjoy the company."

Mao moaned and grabbed Kyoro's elbow. "But I don't want to! She only talks about her weight."

Kyoro sighed, exasperated. "Fine, just don't interrupt me while I'm reading."

Mao nodded, satisfied. She sat in silence for at least a minute. Suddenly she grabbed his arm. "Kyoro, do you have any Pocky? I would love some Pocky right now."

Kyoro's finger twitched. He turned the page and resumed his reading.

Mao narrowed her eyes. "Kyoro," she hissed, "pay attention to me."

He tapped his finger against his book.

Mao roared and, grasping his arm in an iron grip, firmly chomped down into his skin.

Kyoro howled and grabbed his arm. "Geez, Ma-chan!"

She crossed her arms. "That's why you shouldn't cross me!"

Kyoro lowered his head and began to shake with rage. He hunched up his shoulders. Mao stepped back warily.

"And this is why...," she heard him hiss, "...you don't cross me."

His head jerked up. His eyes were narrowed fiercely. "Mao," he growled. "You listen...t-to..." He stuttered.

Mao smirked. "Level one. Amateur."

Kyoro calmly passed his hands over his face. His posture became stronger, and he grabbed Mao's arm roughly, making her gasp in shock. He had a really strong grip, which made sense, because he beat her easily in an arm wrestling match.

He yanked her to face him. "You better watch your mouth, Mao," he growled, "or you might get into trouble...with me."

Mao pulled back, eyes wide, but laughed as Kyoro flinched and relaxed. "Level two wears off pretty quickly, huh?"

Kyoro bared his teeth. "That's it!"

He shook with rage and his eyes were filled with fury. He tightened his grip on Mao's arm, and she yelped.

He shook her slightly. "That's enough of that, Mao! You will treat me with more respect, got it?" He growled.

Mao nodded her head, frightened.

"Good." Kyoro straightened up away from her face. But he didn't let go of her arm.

Mao bit her lip. "K-Kyoro? You're still-"

And she was cut off by a kiss.

Mao's eyes flew open. She couldn't even read about kisses! How scandalous! This couldn't be happening! Especially with...with...

Mao's eyes rolled back and she shut her eyes, leaning into his kiss. His lips tasted sweet, like icing on a cupcake. She stood on her tiptoes and hopped, linking her hands behind his neck without interrupting the kiss.

When they pulled away for air, Kyoro still had a dangerous look in his eyes. "You know sweetheart," he whispered. "You're not half bad."

Mao giggled in spite of herself. Suddenly Kyoro's eyes widened and his grip relaxed slightly. "Did I really just do that?" He asked, out loud.

Mao chuckled darkly. "Yup. Now c'mere, bad boy." She dragged him out the door, down the hallway, into a closet.

The other club members recovered from the strange display they had just been shown. Shion blinked dazedly. "What just happened? That was so not like Ma-chan."

Megumi giggled. "I think that would be classified as 'love drunk'. Mao has been spun into a dizzying, love drunken frenzy." Her eyes glimmered.

Tama, who decided to give the GJ club another shot, poked her head in the door. "Did I just see that? Or have I gone crazy?"

Shion shook her head, smiling. "I'm not even sure if I saw that right."

Kirara looked up, ears twitching. "Ore-man," she muttered.

Megumi nodded. "You're right," she replied, "that was Kyoro's best level of Ore-man yet. And I think Ma-chan would agree."

THE END

First story for this fandom! Woo hoo! I don't know if anyone's going to read this...but if you do, sorry for OOC! Just wanted to utilize ore-man and the fact that Mao and Kyoro belong together.


End file.
